


que horazon

by thebaldhb



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 他给了每一只羊一个名字。





	que horazon

羊和人究竟不一样在哪里？  
男孩口袋里的口香糖吃完了，于是他嚼着草根，眯着眼睛在帽檐下的阴影里瞧着他的羊群。太阳毒辣，一如既往，那群生物和它们的牧者扫荡尽砂石间生长的稀疏草叶，轮廓被蒸腾得有些模糊。  
沙漠里的牧羊人不多，但就像最小的城镇里也总会有一个面包师傅，他们存在，且只在边缘游荡。  
男孩叫塞尔吉奥，这是他牧羊的第三个年头，他知道沿着公路再向深处的地方再找不到一丝牧草，但他总觉得再往深处的地方--远离那条公路的误导--有一个绿洲在等着他，他总在那些发白的，零落的仙人掌和永不知检点的阳光的尽头瞥见它。  
男孩离开了他倚靠的树干--那排行道树是随着公路而来的，它的摇晃说它不属于这里，尽管它们的确不负期许地在这里生根成活--走了几步，看见地上的一小片闪光，他蹲下身查看，是一片极薄的扁平石头。塞尔吉奥笑了，因为他刚才以为它是一片贝壳。那只总喜欢紧跟着他的羊踱到他身边，头低向地面，可没寻到草叶，就用嘴撞了撞男孩的小腿，那儿文着一个粗糙的天使，他羽翼上的墨线在那年青且被晒黑的皮肤上微微晕开着。男孩把那片小石头丢向远处，“噗通。”他说，且看向羊，羊说咩。  
曾经，在塞尔吉奥刚拥有他的第一群羊的时候，他给它们中的每一只都起了名字，用他童年玩伴的名字、报纸上瞧来的不知长相的人的名字和一些他也不怎么清楚意思的词汇。那是一个稚气可笑的行为，，那时他还不怎么能分辨清每一只羊，可他大声唤着那些早就混乱的名字时总有着过分充足的底气，反正被叫的对象们不会反驳。而到了他将那些羊出售的时间，他彻底认识到了这是一个错误的做法。从此他只叫羊们羊，也许加上一点补语，比如这只总跟着他最紧的羊。  
太阳有了落下的意向，于是他带羊们回家。塞尔吉奥想，为什么不，为什么不给他的每一只羊一个名字，随后在屠户们瓜分它们之前同他们一起逃向那个绿洲？那里水草充足，甚至有一千棵枣椰树。这个念头使男孩开心：“比如你，也许你叫邦戈。”他拍拍它，也许的邦戈说咩。  
他笑了，不知道他的朋友会怎么评价他的狂想，可如果他愿意加入，塞尔吉奥也许真的会有迈出那一步的勇气。  
绿洲。他想，随后他看见他的朋友，那个叫费尔南多的男孩，正在离他家不远的路口的土坡等他，如他通常会做的那样。“塞。”他在他接近的时候丢给他一个苹果，叫他朋友的名字，而且笑。  
塞尔吉奥把苹果接到手中，觉得它出奇的小，也许合拢五指它就会消失在他的掌心，所以他没这么做，而是在他的无袖衫上蹭了两下，送到嘴边咬下一大口，在很甜的汁水充满他的口腔时他咧嘴笑了，含糊不清地回应：“南多，今天好吗？”

一个季度的轮回，男孩理应卖掉他的羊，他也在这四季的踌躇里决定了他的心。  
“南多。”他说：“明天是离开的日子。”他的挚友总在下午睡觉，此时带着迷茫的红润面孔看向他：“去哪？”  
“绿洲，我们的绿洲，我跟你说了一整年，我的朋友。”塞尔吉奥伸手去揉另一个男孩的脸蛋，他又发现费尔南多瘦了，似乎从他们计划逃跑开始孕育的时刻起，他的朋友身上的脂肪就在逐渐消失。  
还好绿洲里有充足的食物。男孩想。  
塞尔吉奥自己其实从未下定决心，但他对好友催眠似的重复里充满确定，费尔南多也其实从未说过同意，因为他从未被给予过选择。  
“哦。”费尔南多点点头，抬手捏了捏另一个男孩刚从他脸颊离开的手指，轻轻微笑。  
他从来都知道如何让塞尔吉奥安心。

在饥饿中入睡的塞尔吉奥做了一个漫长的梦，梦里他们走向沙漠，而他的南多后悔了，随后塞尔吉奥和他的羊群走向了海。  
天仍只被月光染亮的时候塞尔吉奥驱赶着他的羊群到了土坡，费尔南多已经在那里等着他。  
梦境里的每分每秒仍历历在目，因此而疲惫的牧羊少年在走过去的最后几步里却变得轻快起来，他感到释然和一种强烈的兴奋，在几秒内他的心跳使自己无法均匀地呼吸。  
“说出你该说的话吧。”他走到他的挚友面前。  
“我不走了，塞。”费尔南多站起来，用几乎是呢喃而坚定的声音说：“我留在这儿。”  
“为什么？”塞尔吉问出这句话只是因为他应该说。  
“这是绿洲啊。”  
已经知道一切的牧羊男孩仍感到悲哀，眼泪驳斥了他以为自己身体里不再有水分这件事情。  
“可这不是我的。”他念完最后一行属于自己的台词，随后花了比预定好的更长的时间去看挚友的眼睛，那双眼睛比他更加悲哀，明明他是那个退缩的人，而他的神情总让事情看起来是相反的样子。  
“那我走啦。”他脱口而出，就像每次牧羊前的告别一样的口吻，他擦了擦自己的脸，用树枝和口哨唤着羊群，走向了与沙漠相反的方向。

他们在道路中央行进得阔步昂首，在开始被照亮的城市里走过每一条空无一人的街道。  
在那个刚好可以被称作一个清冷的清晨的时刻，背弃了目的地的跋涉者们终于到达了那片石滩。  
塞尔吉奥环顾围绕在他周围的羊群，在如此的天光下，它们雪白如云。  
男孩丢掉了手里的枝条，它短暂地飞行发出声响，落在石块间，几只羊向那儿看去。  
塞尔吉奥看见那只总离自己最近的羊此时站在离他最远的地方，一动不动地凝视着黑色的海。  
那是敦促吗？男孩模糊地想，这个早上有点太冷了，他想不起他给过那个家伙的任何一个名字。  
这片黑色水域里生出的浪花却是白色的，它没过男孩的脚面，牧羊少年迈开了脚步，羊群迟疑了一下随他移动。  
他以为那些云朵看起来能够永远漂浮在这片黑色的海，直到温柔的海浪安静地覆盖一切，将此否决。

26/07/2018


End file.
